Let's Have Some Fun
by TooManyPeopleNotEnoughPlagues
Summary: Prince Gumball gets a surprise during a town meeting.


"Get ready Gumgum, the town meeting is in fifteen minutes", Peppermint maid said in her delightfully light voice. Prince Gumball would do anything for Peppermint maid when she used his occasional nickname and she knew it. He smiled to himself as he got ready.

"Shirt, check. Coat, check. Pants, check. Undies, nope." He blushed knowing he was going to be underpant less in from of the whole kingdom. He gave himself a good shake and headed outside and let Peppermint maid lead the way.

Every one was talking amongst themselves but they still saw Marshal Lee the Vampire King slip behind the massive podium but Prince Gumball was too busy admiring the magnificent kingdom he ruled over. He took his seat and addressed his people.

"Welcome all to the annual town meeting, where you can feel safe and speak your mind." The crowd clapped and cheered until the gummy prince motioned for them to stop.

"Now who would like to start," he scanned the audience and his eyes landed on a very eager Cinnamon bun girl.

"Me, me, meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Of course, come on up Cinnamon bun, what would you like to bring to our attention?"

"Well, umm, the clock is to close to my room so when it tolls-"

"Psst, hey gummy buns," Marshall whispered.

"What the-, what are you doing," the prince silently shrieked, trying not to attract attention. He was glad that Cinnamon bun girl was a loud talker, and kept every ones eyes and ears on her.

"Just having a little fun," the vampire said unzipping his pants," Oh, and don't make any noises or I'll bite."

The prince's eyes shot open so fast he thought he sprained his eyelids.

"Yeah I know it is surprising but like I was saying-"

Prince Gumball had forgotten that Cinnamon bun girl was talking to him. He tried to pay attention to what she was saying but his body was focused on the cold hands working, invisible to all other eyes. When he was sure that Cinnamon bun girl would be blabbering for a while he looked down just in time to see himself disappear into Marshall's cold wet mouth. He almost moaned but bit his lip when he remembered Marshall's threat.

He looked up just to check that the sweet roll was still talking, and when he was sure that she wouldn't stop he turned his attention back the un-dead creature under the podium. He was sucking on the head looking like he was enjoying him self, then he swallowed him whole and this time Gumball grunted and ran his hands over his face to calm himself down.

"I know, I know I'll be done soon but you have to understand-"

The sugary prince jumped when demonically sharp teeth gripped him. He didn't bother looking down because he could already feel Marshall's sly smirk. It was gone as soon as it came and he went back to sucking.

Prince Gumball was pretty sure that the only reason he was this good was because he'd had over a thousand years to practice. But the thought of anyone else being in his mouth made him jealous. Without really thinking about what he was doing he reached down and entangled his soft pink hands in the others soft dark hair. He tightened his grip and pushed Marshall's head down until his forehead was touching his lower abs. Marshall gagged then started to work his tongue up, down, and all around him.

"And that's all I have to say." Cinnamon bun girl looked pleased with her self but her face turned to one of confusion, as did everyone else's, when they heard slurping. The candy people grew frightened, as they usually did when they didn't know what was going on.

"Okay everyone meeting over, it's time to go," Peppermint maid said as she rushed everyone out,"you don't have to go home but you _definitely_ can't stay here."

Once everyone was out, Peppermint maid turned around and looked over to Prince Gumball who would have looked ashamed if he wasn't feeling so much pleasure.

"You two have fun," she said as she turned and left.

Marshall moved to pull back and say something but Prince Gumball pushed him down and started to roughly thrust into his throat.

"I'm-almost-done." He said in between grunts. Marshall stayed still and waited for his Gummybuns to spew, whatever it is that candy people spew, down his throat. Marshal came with a low moan and squirted sweet juices into his friends mouth.

Marshall swallowed, got out from under the podium and sat on it, looking all too smug.

"Well that was fun," he said licking his lips.

"Shut up."


End file.
